The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus having a horn switch. More specifically, it relates to an airbag apparatus configured so that a horn switch is turned on only by actuation of a module cover when the airbag is pressed.
A driver-side airbag apparatus arranged in a steering wheel may be designed to include a module cover that when pressed, activates a horn switch so as to sound a horn. When the airbag apparatus is formed such that not the entire airbag apparatus but only the module cover is to be actuated, the pushing force for turning on the horn switch can be small.
An airbag apparatus 100 having such a structure is shown in FIG. 29. The airbag apparatus 100 comprises a retainer 102, an airbag 106 attached to the retainer 102 with an airbag fitting ring 104, an inflator 108 for inflating the airbag 106, and a module cover 110 for covering the folded airbag 106.
An integral leg section 112 protrudes from the back side of the module cover 110, and hooks 116 of a side-wall section 114 which is bent forward from the retainer 102 are inserted through openings 118 in the leg section 112. Each hook 116 outwardly protrudes from the side-wall section 114 in an L-shape.
The inflator 108 includes a flange 108a. Bolts 120 protruding from the ring 104 are inserted through the retainer 102 and the flange 108a, so that the inflator 108 is fixed to the retainer 102 together with the airbag 106 by tightening nuts 122.
The shape of the folded airbag 106 is maintained by a shape holding member 124. The shape holding member 124 allows the airbag 106 to expand by breaking-off or deforming when the airbag 106 is inflated.
A bracket 132 protrudes upwardly from a steering wheel 130, and projecting pieces 134 protruding downward from the backside of the retainer 102. The pieces 134 are fixed to the bracket 132 with bolts 136 and nuts 138.
A predetermined sized gap is formed between the back face of the module cover 110 and the shape holding member 124. A predetermined sized gap is also formed between the opening 118 formed on the leg section 112 of the module cover 110 and the hook 116. As a result, the module cover 110 can be moved vertically when viewing FIG. 29. When the module cover 110 is pressed, a horn switch (not shown) is pressed so as to be turned on. The horn switch is integrally formed with the retainer 102 and attached to an extending portion extending from the retainer 102.
In case that a horn switch is attached to the extending portion formed integrally with a retainer as in the airbag apparatus shown in FIG. 29, when the shape of module cover and the position of horn switch differ in each airbag apparatus, the retainer is required to be designed corresponding to the module cover shape and the horn switch position of each airbag apparatus, adding significant cost and inconvenience to the manufacturing and design processes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an airbag apparatus capable of having a retainer in common to various models of an airbag apparatus which include a horn switch that is turned on by moving a module cover back and forth.
An airbag apparatus according to the present invention comprises: an airbag; a retainer having the airbag attached thereto; a module cover covering the airbag and being movable and extending toward the retainer; a horn-switch supporting member which is a separate part from the retainer; and a horn switch which is supported by the horn-switch supporting member and which is turned on by the approaching movement of the module cover toward the retainer.
In such an airbag apparatus, even if the position of the horn switch differs in each airbag apparatus, the common retainer can be used by changing only the horn-switch supporting member.
In addition, it is preferable that an engagement portion or lower engagement mechanism for positioning the horn-switch supporting member relative to the retainer be provided so that the degree of accuracy of mounting the horn-switch supporting member be improved and efficiency of the mounting work be increased.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.